


Fun (Not So Much)

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's idea of fun never quite matches anyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun (Not So Much)

**Author's Note:**

> The 12th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) because she knows which pairings to request to make sure they get written.

Harry pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, scratches the back of his head. "I don't know..."

Karl just snorts and slouches even lower on the sofa. Orlando, on the other hand, looks at Harry as if he's grown a second head. "But, but, it'll be _fun_."

"And really, Harry," Karl says, peering over the edge of the newspaper, clearly delighted in being the one to encourage Orlando _this_ time, "why should we let everyone else have all the fun?"

"That doesn't sound like much fun to me," Harry points out, trying to shore up his defenses in what seems to be a losing battle.

Especially when Orlando turns those big brown eyes on him, all woebegone and puppy-like. _Especially_ then.

"But Harry –"

"Orli, I don't –"

"It'll be _fun_ ," Orlando repeats (stubborn to the end), like saying it more than once is going to make a difference. "And it's totally safe. I checked it out and everything."

"There you go," Karl says. All pretense of reading the paper is long gone. "Kid did his research."

"Like that," Harry comments drily, "is in any way at all reassuring."

"It...oi," Orlando sputters, "wanker. I'll have you know –"

Harry holds up a hand. "If I say yes, what do I get in return?"

"Dunno," Orlando says, after a long moment in which he shares a not so subtle look with Karl. "What d'you want?"

"You're the one who wants to do this," Harry says, allowing himself more than a little smugness. "Up to you to decide what it's worth."

Karl and Orlando share another look. And that looks tells Harry that he's well and truly screwed. Not to mention maneuvered exactly where they wanted him.

Bollocks.


End file.
